Baby boys of the TARDIS
by Road1985J2
Summary: El Doctor, Jack y el Master han sufrido un pequeño cambio, atrapados en el cuerpo de niños de seis años, con ellos Alonso con la TARDIS, llega a Torchwood en busca de ayuda. Post DW 4x18. Ianto vive y el Doctor no se ha regenerado. Comentarios por favor
1. Chapter 1

La TARDIS estaba a punto de aterrizar, Gwen lo vio en los radares de la base. Se levantó corriendo de su mesa y fue en busca de Ianto, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. No estaba en su escritorio, ni en la oficina de Jack, dejándolo todo como al capitán le gustaría tenerlo cuando volviera; no estaba preparando café, ni revisando los informes de las últimas misiones. Por más que lo buscó, no lo encontraba, hasta que en una última idea, recordó un comentario que había hecho su compañero el día anterior.

"La TARDIS está aquí." Dijo Gwen al entrar en dormitorio. Se quedó en la puerta observando a Ianto, que estaba colocando una de las gabardinas de Jack colgadas en la percha.

"Bien, ahora mismo voy." Dijo el muchacho secamente, tanto que Gwen se quedó donde estaba, preguntándose si debía decirle algo a su compañero o no.

"Ianto."

"No hace falta que lo digas y mucho menos que excuses a Jack, después de todo lo que ocurrió con los 456, decidió marcharse, necesitaba irse, de acuerdo, no iba a detenerle. ¿Qué podía decirle?"

"Podías haber probado con la verdad."

Ianto se dio la vuelta y sonrió con tristeza.

"Creo que eso es algo que Jack sabe desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué iba a decirle, que le quiero, que estoy enamorado de él? Ya lo sabe Gwen y aún así decidió marcharse. Yo no puedo hacer más."

"Ven, vamos a recibirle, hace más de un mes que hemos sabido nada de él y…"

"Precisamente, hace más de un mes que no se nada de él y no parece que le haya importando mucho."

Gwen se lo quedó mirando, que más podía decirle, cuando sabía que ella se sentiría igual de traicionada si el hombre al que quisiera la dejara tirada como Jack había dejado tirado a Ianto.

"Bueno, pues estaré fuera, le diré a Jack…"

"Espera, voy contigo." Dijo Ianto resignadamente. "De todas formas voy a tener que verle."

Gwen sonrió, Ianto se hacía el orgulloso, cuando en realidad estaba perdidamente enamorado de Jack y en cuanto viera al capitán, olvidaría todo su resentimiento. Los dos salieron al centro de la nueva base. Habían estado trabajando mucho en ella desde que la de la bahía había sido destruida, pero estaban muy orgullosos de su trabajo en la nueva y seguros de que Jack pensaría como ellos.

El sonido de la TARDIS se hizo más intenso y después de que los controles de la base se volvieran locos, los dos salieron del edificio buscando la nave. Pronto al vieron aparecer en el cielo, aunque por como se movía de forma errática, no parecía que el Doctor estuviera en su mejor día para pilotarla.

"¿Qué demonios les pasa?" Preguntó Ianto sin dejar de mirar la nave que se acercaba a ellos y que parecía que iba a estrellarse contra la base.

Los dos agentes retrocedieron al ver que la TARDIS se les echaba cada vez más encima y al final tuvieron que lanzarse al suelo cuando esta cayó por fin, demasiado cerca de haberles arrollado.

"¿Ese es el Doctor que nos salvó de la invasión de los Daleks?" Preguntó Ianto alterado, mientras se limpiaba la suciedad de la ropa. "Alguien debería darle unas cuantas clases de vuelo."

"Ianto, mira, la puerta se está abriendo."

Los dos agentes se quedaron mirando en silencio a la TARDIS, a la espera de ver aparecer a Jack o al Doctor, pero en lugar de eso y después de un momento sin que nada ocurriera, escucharon una voz dentro, una que ninguno de los dos reconoció.

"Por favor, parad un momento, se que no es fácil, pero dejad de correr un momento."

Extrañados, Ianto y Gwen se miraron. Un momento más tarde, para su mayor sorpresa, vieron salir a un muchacho de la TARDIS, alguien a quien ninguno de los dos había visto nunca, no mucho mayor que Ianto y que nada más salir de la nave, suspiró con fuerza.

"¿Hola?, perdona la pregunta pero ¿tu quien eres?"

El muchacho levantó al cabeza ante la pregunta de Gwen y sonrió. "Perdón por el aterrizaje, supongo que no seré quien esperábais encontrar, mi nombre es Alonso y según me ha dicho Jack, es aquí a donde quería que le trajera, el Doctor ha dicho lo mismo. Yo soy Alonso Frame, un amigo de ambos."

"¿Cómo de amigo?" Preguntó Ianto, sin poder evitarlo.

"Jack para, te dije hace mucho tiempo que no iba a pasar, además te dejé con Alonso. Veo que no ha servido de nada."

"Tan sólo es un beso nada más, no te va a hacer ningún daño. Además acabo de salvarte la vida, por si no te acuerdas. Y en cuanto a lo de Alonso, gracias, pero tengo alguien que me espera aquí, aunque como nueva adquisición de Torchwood no está mal. Aunque en lo que se refiere a pilotar, mejor le das unas clases primero."

Ianto sonrió al escuchar que Jack decía lo mismo que había dicho él, pero se dio cuenta que el capitán no sonaba igual, era su voz y su forma de hablar también era la misma, pero había algo en el capitán que no encajaba, por no hablar de su cambio en el tono de la voz, que parecía convertirle

Ni Gwen, ni Ianto comprendían una sola palabra de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando Ianto creyó escuchar la voz de Jack, algo diferente, pero sin duda la de Jack, decidió entrar en la TARDIS y averiguar por si mismo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

"Espera, hay algo que deberías saber primero." Dijo Alonso, pero Ianto no se detuvo y entró sin más en la nave.

Había humo a su alrededor, lo suficiente como para que Ianto no pudiera ver casi nada. nunca había entrado en la TARDIS, por lo que en cuanto se dio cuenta de donde estaba y en la diferencia de tamaño del interior al exterior, se quedó quieto mirando a su alrededor.

"Es increíble." Gwen estaba tras él y de la misma que lo hacía Ianto, miraba a su alrededor. "Con que esta es la famosa TARDIS del Doctor."

"¡Ianto, Gwen! Que alegría veros."

Los dos agentes vieron una pequeña sombra apareciendo entre el humo y un momento más tarde vieron a un niño corriendo hacia ellos, con los brazos abiertos. Se fijaron en su pequeña gabardina idéntica a la de Jack, toda su ropa era idéntica a la de Jack, incluso sus ojos azules, su cabello y su enorme sonrisa.

Tras él, había otro niño, con otra gabardina, esta de color marrón, el cabello castaño y despeinado, como habían visto al Doctor aquella vez y un aparato en la mano, con el que jugueteaba.

"Mira Doctor, este es mi equipo. Ianto y Gwen." El niño que iba delante se abrazó a las piernas de Ianto y este lo miró desconcertado. "¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de los 456? Si no hubiera sido por ellos, no creo que hubiera conseguido acabar con ellos." Ianto continuó mirando al niño, no se podía creer lo que estaba pensando no era posible lo que estaba pensando. Pero era tan parecido, era exactamente igual que el capitán, sólo que en miniatura. ¿Sería posible que estuviera mirando a Jack?

"Encantado soy el Doctor, el último de los Señores del Tiempo." Dijo el otro niño con cierto tono de orgullo, mientras movía la mano, con el dedo señalando a la nave. "Y esta es mi TARDIS."

"Perdona." Interrumpió Gwen al Doctor. "Has dicho que eres el último de los ¿Qué?"

"Ah claro los humanos nunca habéis oído hablar de los Señores del Tiempo."

"Esto es lo que quería deciros." Ianto y Gwen se dieron la vuelta cuando Alonso entró en la TARDIS. "Hemos tenido un par de problemas al venir aquí y bueno…"

"¿Estás diciendo que este es Jack?"

Ianto se arrodilló ante el niño que se había abrazado a él y tomó su rostro entre las dos manos. Lo miró a los ojos, buscó en ellos a Jack, intentando por todos los medios no encontrar allí al capitán, pero no había duda, conocía demasiado bien aquellos ojos azules, como para poder perderse en ellos.

"Dios mío, Gwen, es… este niño es, es Jack." El niño sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

"Claro que soy yo Ianto, sabía que me reconocerías." Sin que Ianto se lo esperara, Jack rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y se abrazó a él con ternura. "Te he echado mucho de menos. Perdona por haberte dejado." Dijo con tono de cachorrillo abandonado, ante lo que Ianto tan sólo pudo sonreír.

Estaba enojado con Jack, muy dolido porque de nuevo le hubiera abandonado sin más, sin preguntarle si quería ir con él; después de todo lo que habían pasado con los 456, simplemente le había abandonado. Pero ahora, en aquellas circunstancias no podía echarle la bronca, no podía enfadarse con él y decirle que le odiaba por eso.

Jack le necesitaba y si había algo con lo que el capitán podía contar sin dudarlo, era la ayuda de su joven compañero.

"¿Se puede saber que os pasado?"

Gwen también se arrodilló junto a Ianto y alborotó el cabello de Jack con ternura.

"¡Eh! Que sigo siendo tu jefe."

"Lo siento es algo que siempre he querido hacer." Contestó ella sonriente, para luego abrazar al capitán. "¿Y que vamos a hacer con vosotros? Tendremos que encontrar alguna forma de devolveros a la normalidad, aunque la verdad es que así los dos estáis muy monos y no me importaría teneros un tiempo así."

"Gwen, no juegues con eso, quiero volver a ser yo mismo. ¿Verdad Ianto que tu también quieres que vuelva a ser yo mismo?" Jack le mostró una sonrisa pícara a Ianto.

"No se, tal vez Gwen tenga razón y no te vengan mal unos días como niño para..."

"Ianto, ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Tengo que volver a ser yo, me gusta ser yo, quiero ser yo mismo, además no me gusta esta altura, ni siquiera puedo llegar a los comandos de la TARDIS, ¿Cómo quieres que te de un beso?"

Ianto se separó de Jack todo lo rápido que pudo antes de que este tratara de darle un beso. Había dicho muchas veces que amaba a Jack pasara lo que pasara, pero aquella circunstancia contaba como una buena excepción.

"Jack por dios, aparentas seis años, preferiría que no hablaras así hasta que vuelvas a tu edad normal."

"Ves como tengo que volver a ser yo mismo."

"Y que nadie se olvide de mi, sigo siendo el Doctor y me gustaría marcharme pronto, a no se, a otro sitio a ver otras cosas, pero teniendo en cuenta que las personas que nos hemos encontrado de camino aquí, creían que era muy mono y que me parecía mucho a mi padre…"

Miró a Alonso que me sonrió discretamente. Admiraba demasiado al Doctor, tanto que había deseado desde un principio ir con él y también le hubiera encantando verlo como a un padre para él, pero verlo como su propio hijo, no era algo con lo que hubiera contado.

"Muy bien, entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer." Dijo Gwen que ya se había acostumbrado a tomar el mando. "Alonso vas tener que contarnos todo lo que ha ocurrido para llegar a esto. Ianto, de momento quédate con Jack, no quiero perderlo de vista."

"Gwen ya me conoces."

"Precisamente lo digo porque te conozco Jack y espero que no se te haya pasado por la cabeza irte a dar un paseo a ningún lado, porque de momento quedas confinado en la base." Desde su pequeña estatura, Jack la fulminó con la mirada y como el niño de seis años que era se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada enfurruñado.

"Vamos ya verás como nos lo podemos pasar muy bien." Ianto se sentó en el suelo frente a Jack e hizo que levantara la barbilla para poder mirarle a la cara y sonreírle. "Por si no te has dado cuenta te fuiste hace un mes y no has conocido la nueva base, ¿que tal si os llevo a dar una vuelta y te pones al día con las nuevas instalaciones? ¿Qué me dices Doctor, te apetece un paseo por Torchwood?"

El Doctor sonrió. "Brillante, me encanta la idea." Fue hasta Ianto, puso la mano sobre el hombro de Jack. "Me gusta tu chico Jack, ¿podrías volver a repetirme por qué no lo trajiste contigo?"

"Esto se está poniendo interesante." Ianto se levantó y ofreció las manos a los dos niños."

"¿Hemos llegado ya? Porque tengo hambre. Doctor, tengo hambre, eh tu, Alonso, tengo hambre, ¿has hecho algo de comer?"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, al ver aparecer otro niño más en la sala de mandos de la TARDIS. Alonso dio un paso adelante mientras suspiraba, todavía se preguntaba como había podido pasar las últimas horas sin matar a ninguno de los tres compañeros de viaje.

"Ah si, me había olvidado que había un miembro más en la tripulación. Jack me ha dicho que no lo conocíais."

"Teníamos que haberte dejado en Calipso II." Dijo el Doctor al recién llegado, dio unos pocos pasos hacia él, dispuesto a enfrentarse, mientras le señalaba con el destornillador sónico. De repente, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, Alonso lo había cogido en brazos. "¡Déjame en el suelo que no soy un bebé! Bueno estoy muy cerca de serlo, pero déjame en el suelo."

"Sólo si prometes no atacar al Master con tu destornillador otra vez."

"Vale, lo prometo."

"Ya veremos si yo cumplo mi palabra también." Dijo el pequeño Master con la risa más malvada que pudo encontrar, sólo que se dio cuenta que cuando lo hacía un niño de seis años no sonaba igual. "Bueno, lo dicho que yo no tengo porque haceros caso y menos cuando me estoy muriendo de hambre."

"Veo que vamos a tener mucho trabajo por delante." Dijo Gwen mientras caminaba hacia el Master. "Jovencito, no se quien eres, pero espero que te comportes mientras estés aquí." Sin que el Master pudiera hacer nada, lo cogió de la mano y se dirigió a la salida de la TARDIS. "Ianto, ¿puedes quedarte con ellos? pero asegúrate que este muchacho no se aleje demasiado, no quiero verlo cerca de ninguno de nuestros aparatos. Yo voy a llamar a Rhys para pedir refuerzos."

Ianto miró a los tres niños, mientras Alonso seguía a Gwen, para contarle lo que había sucedido para llegara a esa circunstancia. Iban a ser unos días muy largos, de eso no había ninguna duda.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gwen, ¿Estás segura que esto es necesario?" Ianto miró a su amiga ligeramente preocupdo. No le hacía gracia tener que dejar encerrado al capitán en una de las celdas y mucho menos siendo un niño de cinco años y con el Doctor y el Master con él.

"Necesitamos saber lo que ha pasado en la TARDIS para llegar a esto y no podremos concentrarnos si los tenemos revoloteando por aquí."

"¿Pero una celda? ¿En serio?"

"Conoces algún lugar mejor en esta base de donde sepamos que no se van a escapar. Si salen de aquí, se perderán por Cardiff y te recuerdo que Jack conoce perfectamente toda la ciudad."

Ianto suspiró, al fin y al cabo su amiga tenía razón, no podían hacer otra cosa y por mucha pena que le diera ver al capitán sentado en la celda, junto al Doctor y al Master, mirándole como si tratara de hipnotizarle para que le dejara salir de allí; la celda era el lugar más seguro para los tres niños.

Gwen, Ianto y Alonso fueron a la sala de control, donde en todo momento podrían tener controlados a los niños, para evitar que les ocurriera nada malo y sobretodo para evitar que hicieran ninguna trastada.

"No podéis dejarme aquí. Gwen, Ianto, sigo siendo vuestro jefe, por mucho que no lo aparente, sigo siendo el que manda aquí. No podéis encerrarme en una celda como si de un Weevil cualquiera se tratara."

"¡Jack que estamos aquí contigo!" El Doctor le dio un empujón a Jack, ofendido por lo que acababa de escuchar

"Lo siento no quería llamaros weevils, pero es lo que normalmente metemos aquí. ¡Y me habéis dejado con el Master! Hola, es un tipo peligroso no podemos encerrarlo sin más y si no me dejáis cerca un arma, como pretendéis que le impida dominar el mundo."

"No creo que pudiera detenerme ni con un arma."

El Master se levantó y se paseó por delante de Jack, pavoneándose tranquilamente. Jack fue hasta él y lo empujó contra la pared. El Master se echó a reír, mientras el Doctor trataba de quitarle de encima a Jack.

"¿Qué tal si le dices a tu perro guardían que se aleje de mi, si no quiere que le de una zurra por mal comportamiento?" Dijo el Master mientras se volvía a poner bien la ropa que Jack le había arrugado.

"Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría."

El Doctor llevó a Jack hasta el duro asiento de la celda y le ayudó a sentarse, pues por su pequeña estatura no era nada fácil para ellos hacerlo, un momento más tarde fue Jack el que le tendió las manos al Doctor para se sentara a su lado.

"Creo que el suelo será un lugar cómodo para ti." Le dijo el Doctor, entornando los ojos. "Sobretodo después de lo que nos has hecho. ¿A quien se le ocurre? No creía que fueras tan tonto."

"Mira quien fue a hablar, el que se metió en la misma máquina que yo para detenerme y el que no puede dejar al Doctor ni a sol ni a sombra solo."

"Chicos, será mejor que lo dejéis ya." Dijo una voz desde la megafonía de la base. Jack reconoció a Gwen y se acercó al cristal como si así pudiera escucharla mejor. "Todavía no sabemos ni como os ha pasado esto, por lo que nos llevará un par de días encontrar la forma de revertir los efectos."

"Pandilla de ineptos." Murmuró el Master.

"¡Eh un poco de respeto! Son mis agentes, son los mejores. Así que cierra el pico." Replicó Jack.

"No os vamos a dejar allí mucho más rato, pero primero, _los mayores_ tenemos que hablar, tenemos que saber que es lo que ocurrió. Tan sólo os pedimos unos minutos y luego estamos con vosotros."

Jack sonrió y se dio la vuelta, las manos a la espalda y la mente dando vueltas a lo que les había ocurrido. Aunque tuviera cinco años, todavía podía ayudar a sus amigos para comprender lo que les había hecho la máquina del Master y como podían contrarestar sus efectos.

"Tranquilo Doctor, mis chicos son los mejores, han superado muchas crisis y estoy seguro que encontraran la forma de deshacer el desastre que nuestro querido amigo aquí presente nos ha provocado."

"Sólo quería dominar el universo. ¿Tan difícil es dejarme hacer lo que quiera por una vez? Tu siempre haces lo que quieres, coges la TARDIS y recorres el universo, salvas a todo el mundo y todos te quieren. Pero yo no puedo ser feliz. Sólo quiero hacer lo que me gusta por una vez." Unas pocas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del pequeño Master, se restregó los ojos con las manos y se quedó sorprendido al notar la humedad deslizarse sobre sus dedos. "¿Se puede saber que demonios es esto? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Nunca lloro, no tengo porque hacerlo."

Pero no pudo detenerse, no pudo evitar notar su estómago vibrar por los sentimientos que luchaban por salir y no pudo evitar tampoco las lágrimas aculándose en su garganta, abrasándole. Finalmente se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, como el Doctor no lo había visto, ni siquiera cuando reamente habían sido unos niños

"Nunca me dejas jugar. Te apropias de mis cosas, me dices lo que tengo que hacer y te vuelves un mandón Doctor." Dijo entre lloros y llantos.

El Doctor y Jack se miraron, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo, pues aunque estaban encerrados en los cuerpos de unos niños, sabían que realmente eran hombres, de unos cuantos cientos de años. Sin embargo, el Master si que parecía un niño de cinco años, en mitad de una rabieta.

"Eso no es bueno."

"No lo creo Doctor. Sólo espero que tu y yo no pasemos por lo mismo."

- o -

"A ver si lo hemos entendido bien." Dijo Ianto dejándose caer sobre su silla. "El Doctor estaba persiguiendo al Master, pero ¿quien es ese Master?"

"El Doctor me dijo que lo conoceríais por el nombre de Harold Saxon." Contestó Alonso, que pese a haber visto lo que había ocurrido, todavía no estaba muy seguro de comprenderlo. "Si el Doctor me encontró, estaba sólo y me ofreció acompañarle en la TARDIS. No pude negarme, perdí la oportunidad una vez, pero ahora era mi momento. Dijo que iba en busca del Master, que había escuchado cosas sobre él, que pretendía volver a dominar el universo o algo así."

"Y entonces Jack apareció en medio. Me dijo que tenía que hacer una visita a un viejo amigo, no me dijo que fuera dejar la tierra para buscar al Doctor." Ianto suspiró exasperado.

Tan sólo quería el capitán fuera sincero con él y el dijera la verdad, a esas alturas no se iba a poner celoso del Doctor, al menos no demasiado, pero prefiera saber la verdad.

"Si, nos encontramos a Jack, aunque no se, creo que al Doctor no le hizo demasiado gracia verle. Jack aceptó acompañarnos en busca del Master, incluso dijo tener una pista bastante buena. Fuimos a un planeta, no recuerdo siquiera como se llamaba. Entonces dimos con el Master, no parecía un tipo muy peligroso, pero el Doctor y Jack parecían temerle de verdad.

El Doctor me dijo que me quedara en la TARDIS, que no quería ponerme en peligro. Protesté, le dije que quería ayudar, que para eso estaba con él, pero no hubo forma. El Doctor y Jack se marcharon. Pasaron horas, creo que dos o tres y empecé a preocuparme, salí de la TARDIS y seguí la señal del destornillador sónico del Doctor. Era una casa vieja, destartalada incluso y no parecía haber nadie dentro.

Tenía miedo, no lo voy a negar, pero aún así entré, escuché voces, infantiles, pero nada que se pareciera al Doctor o Jack, al verlos, como son ahora comprendí porque. No se lo que les cambió, tan sólo escuché decir al Doctor que la culpa era del Master y ese afán suyo por conquistar el mundo, dijo algo de una máquina, me la señaló, pero entre que los tres hablaban y protestaban a la vez y que no se lo que hacía esa máquina, no puedo deciros que era. Lo siento se que no es de mucha ayuda, pero es todo lo que se. Si al menos me hubieran dejado ir con ellos…"

"Seguramente tu también te hubieras convertido en un niño, aunque sólo ellos saben como ha ocurrido."

Gwen se volvió hacia la pantalla en la que estaban viendo a los tres niños. Se sorprendieron al ver al Master llorando, pues de no saber que realmente se trataba de un adulto, parecía propiamente un pequeño de cinco años.

"No creo que vayamos a conseguir averiguar nada, mientras estén unos con otros. Es como si no pudieran dejar de discutir, o en el caso de Jack, tratar de ligar con los otros dos."

Ianto miró la imagen del capitán. Sentía pena por él, aunque lo que más le asustaba era preguntarse si se iba a quedar así para siempre. Le gustaban los niños, siempre había pensado en la posibilidad de tener niños, con Liza en un principio y ahora con Jack. pero no podía pensar que Jack fuera a quedarse siempre así.

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Se trata de Jack y del Doctor, estoy segura que encontraremos una manera de solucionarlo." Gwen besó a su amigo en la mejilla para reconfortarlo, aunque ni ella misma sabía como podría conseguir deshacer todo aquel lío.

"Por cierto, ¿Ianto, verdad?" El agente se dio la vuelta cuando Alonso le llamó. "Jack me pidió que dijera algo. Dijo que esto que le estaba ocurriendo les podía cambiar, no estaba seguro como pero a veces siente que no es él mismo, que realmente se vuelve un niño. Pero cuando es él mismo." Alonso suspiró, no le gustaba hablar de sus propios sentimientos, pero mucho menos de los que implicaban a otras personas. "Dijo que pase lo que pase, sabe que estarás con él y que cuidarás de él."

Ianto volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla. Ahí estaba la figura de ese niño al que Ianto tanto quería, el hombre del que estaba enamorado, encerrado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Pasó los dedos por la pantalla, como si pudiera tocarlo y sonrió.

"Yo también te quiero." Dijo finalmente en voy muy baja.

- o -

Por fin, la puerta de la celda se abrió.

"Ya era hora." Dijo Jack mientras con paso sereno y decidido se dirigía hacia el fondo del pasillo. "Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar en el problema, así podremos volver antes a nuestra forma habitual." De repente, el suelo desapareció debajo de sus pies y se dio cuenta que Ianto lo tenía entre los brazos. "¿Se puede saber que haces? Vamos bájame, esto es muy embarazoso."

"No creo que estés en posición de dar ninguna orden. Por si no te has dado cuenta tenéis cinco años y a veces dejáis de comportaros como adultos y os dejáis arrastrar por el niño en el que estáis viviendo."

Todas las miradas de volvieron hacia el Master, su rostro enrojeció y apretó los puños con fuerza.

"No es mi culpa, no quería llorar, no podía pararme."

"Lo ves Jack, será mejor que dejes el mando en manos de los mayores." Jack se revolvió entre sus brazos e intentó escurrirse hasta el suelo. "Deja de comportarme como un niño malcriado Jack. Además es hora de dormir y por si no te has dado cuenta, los tres os estáis cayendo de sueño."

"¿Por qué solo me dejas venir a tu apartamento cuando pasa algo malo? ¿O cuando me transformo en un niño de cinco años? Te recuerdo que todavía no me has dado una copia de tus llaves y tu eres el que quiere que seamos una pareja."

Ianto observó a Jack y mostró una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar por todos los medios, pero al final, llevado por la extraña situación en la que estaban viviendo y que apenas creía que pudiera ser real, comenzó a reírse.

"Jack, por favor, no me hables así cuando sólo un niño de cinco años que habla como tu. En cuanto a las llaves, tu eres el primero que no quiere ver a mi apartamento porque dices que es muy formal y que te parece un sitio demasiado pequeño para los dos, así que por favor, todos estamos muy cansados, ¿Qué tal si dejamos para mañana el tema de devolveros a la normalidad?"

"No me parece un mal plan."

Gwen se acercó al Doctor y se arrodilló delante de él. sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

"¿Te gustaría pasar esta noche en mi casa? Rhys, mi marido hace unas cenas buenisimas y seguro que podrías contarnos un montón de aventuras."

"Aunque no lo creas, sigo siendo un TimeLord de más de novecientos años." Dijo con total seriedad, pero un momento más tarde sonrió ampliamente, cogió la mano de Gwen y guardó su pequeño destornillador sónico en el bolsillo. "Pero la verdad es que me muero de hambre y nunca está de más poder contar alguna de mis aventuras."

Justo antes de levantarse, Gwen cogió del bolsillo el destornillador sónico del Doctor, si se lo llevaba a casa no quería tener que salir en mitad de la noche a buscarlo porque hubiera encontrado la forma de escaparse. En cuanto a Rhys, supuso que con todo lo que había visto su mirado, aquello no le sorprendería.

"¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Vais a dejarme encerrado en esta celda como castigo por lo que os hecho?" Protestó el Master.

"Encerrado en la celda no, pero si en la base y yo me quedaré contigo, al fin y al cabo no tengo un lugar mejor al que ir." Alonso se apoyó en la pared.

"Muy bien, perfecto, así que me toca quedarme con un simple Alferez."

"Espero que no te importe demasiado, después de todo, puedo prepararte una cena bastante aceptable." El Master le miró con odio, pero al escuchar rugir a su estómago se dio cuenta que tenía realmente hambre. "No se, tal vez podamos preparar algo de carne…"

"¡Con mucha salsa!" Dijo excitado el Master. "Y picante y patatas frías y helado de postre." Su parte infantil volvía a tomar el control de su cuerpo, pero en ese momento no le importaba demasiado, pues tenía mucha hambre. "¡Helado de chocolate y menta!"

"¡Chicos nos vamos!" El Doctor y el Master se volvieron hacia Jack, que les decía adiós con la manita desde el hombro de Ianto y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "¡Buenas noches Gwen! Doctor, espero que duermas bien."

El Doctor también le despidió con la mano, como si el capitán se fuera de viaje a un lugar muy lejano. Durante un momento Gwen y Ianto se miraron y ambos vieron en la mirada del otro, el miedo a que no pudieran solucionar aquella situación y tuvieran que adoptar a aquellos niños, que poco a poco estaban tomando el control del cuerpo de los tres.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vamos por favor." Dijo Alonso más que agotado. No quería saber ni la hora que era, pero lo más probable era que ya pasara de la media noche. "Es muy tarde y ya hemos hecho todo lo que tu querías. Es hora de ir a la cama."

"No, no quiero ir a la cama."

El Master se subió a la silla, quería estar a la misma altura que el muchacho que le estaba hablando. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con satisfacción, al ver su expresión cansada.

"No es posible que no tengas sueño, hace horas que no paras."

"Pues no tengo sueño y todavía tengo mucho que ver por la base."

El Master bajó de un salto de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta del despacho de Jack, estaba seguro que ahí habría mucho por investigar y más de algún artefacto que le sería útil para sus planes de futuro.

"Ah, no, eso si que no."

En dos zancadas, Alonso llegó hasta el niño y lo cogió en brazos. El Master protestó y pataleó, intentó morderle, pero Alonso se aseguró que no pudiera alcanzarle. Le escuchó refunfuñar y hacer fuerza para liberarse, pero no le iba a dejar. Sabía que Ianto y Gwen habían hecho mucho dejando en la base a un completo desconocido, como para que ocurriera algo mientras estuviera ahí.

"¡Suéltame, no me trates como si fuera un crío!"

"Te trato como lo que eres ahora mismo. Sinceramente, no se porque el Doctor te tiene tanto respeto cuando no eres más que un niño malcriado." Sin soltar todavía al niño, Alonso se encaminó hacia las celdas.

No le gustaba tener que dejarlo en un sitio así, pero no sabía que más podía hacer para tenerlo controlado. No tenía hijos, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de tener una familia por si mismo, pero aquella situación le estaba quitando las pocas ganas que pudiera tener.

"¿Dónde vamos? Déjame en el suelo. ¡Donde vamos?"

"No quiero que toques nada y mucho menos que robes ninguno de los aparatos de Jack, estoy seguro que serías demasiado peligroso para tener una de esas cosas contigo. Hasta que sepamos como devolveros a la normalidad, prefiero tenerte siempre controlado."

"¿No iremos a una celda verdad?" Alonso no dijo, pues por un momento, el tono ligeramente asustado del niño, le hizo sentir mal. "Por favor, a las celdas no, a las celdas no. No me gusta el bicho ese, hace ruidos raros y creo que le gusta mi olor, quiere comerme. No me dejes ahí."

Alonso dejó al niño en el suelo.

Tal y como ya habían visto por las cámaras de seguridad de la base, el Master era el primero de los niños que estaba empezando a demostrar un carácter mucho más infantil de lo que debería. Sólo se trataba de algo temporal, algo transitorio, al menos así lo parecía, incluso estaban tranquilos porque su ataque de infantilismo tan sólo había salido una vez, pero ahora se dio cuenta que estaba volviendo a salir.

Se arrodilló frente a él y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del niño, que lo miraba con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos.

"¿No me digas que te da miedo estar en las celdas?" Alonso sonrió, de una forma que si alguien lo veía en se momento, diría que era muy paternal.

"No me dan miedo las celdas. Es esa cosa, el weevil, seguro que tiene ganas de matarme y además está muy oscuro y frío. No quiero estar sólo. No puedes dejarme allí sólo."

Para disgusto del Master, Alonso le acarició la cabeza al mismo tiempo que lo despeinaba. El Master protestó de nuevo, pero no dijo nada, pues no quería que el muchacho le dejara allí.

"Muy bien, pero vamos a tener que hacer un trato. Si no quieres que te deje aquí y te tenga vigilado por cámara; vas a tener que portarte bien, nada de correr por los pasillos, nada de esconderse y mucho menos tratar de sacar alguno de los aparatos de Jack de su sitio. Tocar nada está prohibido y nada de jugarretas."

El Master se lo pensó un momento, pero sabía que no tenía demasiada elección, Alonso era la única persona que podía ayudarle si el weevil conseguía salir de su celda y lograba llegar hasta él. No quería ser devorado, al menos hasta recuperar su estatura normal y tampoco quería perderse por todos aquellos pasillos que no parecían llevar a ninguna parte.

"Muy bien, pero vas a tener que," Dudó antes de terminar de mostrar su oferta, pues hasta al propio Master, le parecía demasiado infantil lo que iba a pedir. "Quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que me duerma y vas a tener que contarme un cuento, cuando era pequeño, bueno cuando era un niño… bueno hace mucho tiempo, no conseguía dormirme si mi madre o mi padre no me contaba un cuento."

Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que los dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. Alonso se puso en pie y cogió al Master en brazos. Ahora no se quejó, no le importaba que le llevara así, siempre y cuando le sacara de las celdas. Se lo llevó al dormitorio, realmente iba a ser una noche muy larga, pero al menos cuando el niño se durmiera, Alonso tendría tiempo para intentar investigar como deshacer aquel lío cuanto antes.

- o -

Cuando Rhys entró en casa, Gwen se preguntó como le iba a poder explicar que hubiera un niño sentado en el sofá. Pero un momento más tarde se dio cuenta que después de todo lo que había visto su mirado, su explicación no iba a ser tan rara.

"Hola cariño."

Gwen fue a la puerta y antes de que Rhys pudiera ver al Doctor, le dio un beso en los labios, ante el que él sonrió.

"Vaya, menudo recibimiento. Y no es que no me haya gustado, ¿Pero no se suponía que hoy tenías guardia en la base? ¿No me digas que Jack ha decidido darte las vacaciones que te debe desde hace meses?"

"No, no se trata de vacaciones, es algo… diferente."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso de "diferente"?"

Gwen abrió la boca para contestar, pero la voz infantil proveniente del salón hizo que la agente tan sólo sonriera.

"Gwen, ¿Cuándo cenamos?"

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Rhys no esperó respuesta por parte de su mujer, pues después de todo lo que le había contado y de haber visto un manatí de más de veinte metros, tenía que ver las cosas por si mismo.

Pero ver un niño que debía rondar los cinco años jugando con su mando a distancia, que ya no parecía ser tal cosa, pues se había entretenido en desmontarlo y hacer con él algo que Rhys no sabía lo que era; no parecía tan grave.

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy el Doctor y tu debes de ser Rhys. Gwen me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que te quiere mucho y que ya sabes todo lo que pasa en Torchwood. ¡Bien por ti! Seguro que eso saca de quicio a Jack."

El niño se puso en pie en el sofá y miró lo que quedaba de aquel mando a distancia, al que Rhys no le quitaba el ojo de encima, preguntándose que se suponía que había hecho con él.

"No te preocupes, te he hecho un mando a distancia mucho más pequeño y manejable con las piezas que me han sobrado, ahora puedes coger la televisión de Pekín y Tokio; tienen unas telenovelas muy interesantes. Puedes cambiar el idioma si quieres, para entenderlas."

"¿Y que ha pasado con el resto de nuestro mando a distancia?"

El Doctor sonrió ampliamente, mostrando lo que para él era una perfecta obra maestra.

"Necesitaba un intercomunicador con al TARDIS ya que Gwen me ha quitado el destornillador sónico."

"¿El que?"

"Rhys cariño, ¿Por qué no vienes a la cocina y le preparas al Doctor esos raviolis que te salen tan ricos, los que a mi tanto me gustan?"

Rhys no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Por mucho que había visto otra realidad completamente distinta de la mano de Gwen, aquello parecía ser demasiado. Las historias que Jack había contado sobre el Doctor, hablaban de un hombre increíble, inteligente y dispuesto a salvar el universo entero siempre que fuera necesario. No podía se cosa de un niño de cinco años, por mucho que pudiera piratear la televisión del otro extremo del mundo.

"¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto? Ese no puede ser el Doctor."

Gwen le dio un beso.

"Si, es él, aunque un poco más pequeño. Ha sido el efecto de una máquina de otro planeta, no lo se exactamente porque Ianto y yo estamos demasiado ocupados en que Jack, el Doctor y el Master no se metan en problemas." Le acarició el rostro a su marido y trato de sonreír. "Dame un poco de tiempo para entenderlo y serás el primero al que se lo explique."

"¿Quién narices es el Master? ¿Jack también está así? ¿Por qué no te has traído tu a Jack, sin duda hubiera sido mucho más entretenido."

"Rhys por favor. Además Jack está con Ianto, pero teniendo en cuenta que su comportamiento no va a ser muy adulto, te aseguro que es mejor no tener aquí a Jack. Por lo menos con el Doctor, es fácil conseguir que esté entrenido."

"¿Con nuestro mando a distancia?"

"Sabía que lo entenderías." De nuevo el dio un beso en los labios y salió de la cocina, se sentó junto al Doctor y dejó que el niño le explicara como funcionaba el nuevo aparato que acababa de fabricar a partir de su mando a distancia, dejando que Rhys se encargara de la cena.

- o -

Para sorpresa de Ianto, había conseguido meter a Jack en la cama enseguida; había cenado y al poco se había empezado a quedar adormilado en el sofá junto a él, mientras veían una película. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a su cama y lo arropó allí, aunque el niño casi desaparecía entre las sábanas.

Lo miró un momento, parecía tan tranquilo; se preguntó si cuando había sido realmente un niño había sido así, si era ese mismo rostro encantador y si la inocencia que a simple vista parecía irradiar estaba ya. El niño se dio la vuelta en la cama y abrió los ojos hacia Ianto.

"¿Qué haces ahí plantado? Ven a la cama conmigo. Para la primera oportunidad que tengo de dormir contigo, en tu propia cama, no me dirás ahora que vas a dormir en el sofá."

Ianto sonrió, devolviendo la sonrisa de picardía que el capitán le mostraba desde la cama. Definitivamente no había mucho de inocencia en aquel rostro, pues Jack, que parecía no darse cuenta del pequeño cambio que había sufrido, sabía lo que quería.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, no quiero parecer un pederasta. Así que no me voy a meter en la cama para que intentes… vale no soy capaz de decirlo, pero se lo que querrías hacer y no lo voy a consentir."

Jack se destapó, la noche era fría, pero no el importaba, se cruzó de piernas, sentado en la cama y mostró su mejor expresión de cachorrillo abandonado, que con aquellos grandes ojos azules y sus manitas implorantes juntas, tapando su boca; no era sencillo resistirse. Incluso Ianto creyó escucharle gemir como un perrillo.

"Por fa… Ianto. Tu cama está muy fría y me siento solo. Además sólo quiero que duermas conmigo, no quiero que estés incómodo en el sofá cuando aquí cabemos los dos."

Ianto nunca había podido resistirse a las peticiones del capitán, desde luego no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

"Muy bien pero espero que me prometas que no vas a intentar hacer nada. Al fin y al cabo podrías ser mi hijo."

"¡Que guay! Así que si mañana vamos al parque, las mamás solteras creerán que soy tu hijo y podrás acercarte a ellas y algún que otro padre, con la excusa de que tu pareja te abandonó."

"Jack no voy a empezar a ligar llevándote al parque. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de devolveros a vuestra naturaleza normal. No sabemos si contra más tiempo paséis así más difícil será que volváis a ser vosotros mismos."

Ianto se sentó en la cama.

"¿Estás bien?" El niño se sentó a su lado y por un momento, al mirarlo, Ianto creyó volver a ver la expresión de tranquilidad en los ojos de Jack. "Sólo quería verte sonreír, se que llevas un día muy mal por nuestra culpa. Quería ayudarte a relajarte."

Ianto no pudo resistirse, al fin y al cabo estaba viendo a un niño y le besó en la cabeza. Jack se abrazó a él, como nunca había hecho, como si buscara refugio entre los brazos de Ianto.

"Todo va a salir bien ya lo verás. Además seguro que mañana dais con la forma de hacernos volver a ser nosotros mismos." Jack bostezó y se acurrucó más entre los brazos de Ianto.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?"

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?"

"Ya sabes que si."

Ianto volvió a acomodar al niño en la cama y él se tumbó a su lado. No tuvo que hacer nada, para que Jack se apretara contra él y tan sólo tuvo que cerrar los brazos a su alrededor. El niño suspiró y en un momento se quedó dormido otra vez, para no volver a despertarse en toda la noche, mientras que Ianto todavía tardó un poco en lograr dormirse, mientras rogaba para poder recuperar a Jack tal y como lo conocía.


	4. Chapter 4

Dentro de las posibilidades, la noche había sido tranquila. Rhys preparó la cena para el Doctor, aunque seguía sin poder creerse que realmente se tratara de un niño de cinco años. Miró mientras cenaban casi en silencio, como si pudiera ver algo que le demostrara que era el Doctor. Gwen le había explicado la historia, pero aún así le parecía totalmente imposible, no después de todo lo que había oído sobre ese hombre.

"Rhys, se que no es fácil de creer pero soy el Doctor." Dijo por fin el niño mientras rebañaba el plato. "Y por cierto, la pasta que has preparado estaba deliciosa. Creo que podría comer aquí todos los días." Una enorme sonrisa, manchada de salsa apareció en los labios del niño. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?"

Los dos adultos se miraron, había ocurrido todo tan rápido que no habían tenido ocasión de hablar del tema. El apartamento era muy pequeño, por lo que no disponía de habitación de invitados. Gwen no había pensado siquiera en ello y ahora se sentía mal por lo que tenía que decir.

"Espero que no estés muy incómodo durmiendo en el sofá."

El niño mantuvo la sonrisa, que sin ninguna duda pertenecía al Doctor.

"Gwen, he dormido en sitios mucho peores. Además, tu sofá es realmente cómodo. Estaré encantado." Sin que el niño se diera cuenta, Gwen suspiró aliviada, no se podía quejar con el invitado que tenían en casa, por lo cierto era, que era todo un encanto.

"Bueno pues entonces todo está arreglado y mañana volveremos la base para ver si podemos arreglar este pequeño problema. ¿Cómo lo llevas tu?" Gwen y El Doctor se sentaron tranquilamente en el sofá, mientras Rhys iba recogiendo todo lo de la cena.

De repente la expresión del Doctor cambió y su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. Se cruzó de piernas en el sofá y miró a Gwen a los ojos. Apenas conocía al Doctor como una persona normal, pero vio una fuerza en sus ojos que sólo había visto en Jack, una decisión que poco tenía que ver con la de un niño de esa edad; sin embargo, también vio otra cosa que el Doctor trataba de ocultar a toda costa, miedo.

"¿Va todo bien?" Gwen cogió la mano del niño entre las suyas y se dio cuenta que estaba fría. Puso la mano sobre su frente y notó el sudor corriendo. "¿No me digas que tienes fiebre? ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? No estaría mal que te comportaras de vez en cuando como el niño que pareces y te dejaras cuidar."

"No tengo fiebre no es eso. Es que… todo esto ha pasado tan rápido. Normalmente siempre tengo las situaciones, por muy complicadas que parezcan, por mucho que lo que vaya a hacer parezca un suicidio, siempre lo tengo todo bajo control. Pero ahora, ahora no se que hacer, me siento raro, fuera de mi, como si no fuera yo el que está atrapado dentro de este cuerpo." Gwen lo escuchaba en silencio, pues por mucho que trataba de comprender, no había forma de que aquella situación cupiera en su cabeza. "¿Viste cuando el Master parecía ser realmente un niño? Pues a veces me siento igual, como si el niño en el que estoy viviendo ganara un poco de fuerza cada vez y temo que al final gane definitivamente esta guerra por mi cuerpo."

"Vamos no te preocupes, seguro que Jack… bueno Jack confía en nosotros, hemos solucionado cosas peores aquí en la Tierra. Seguro que cuando mañana vayamos a la base y entremos en la TARDIS, encontramos algo que os pueda ayudar."

Gwen esperaba que el Doctor creyera sus palabras, aunque ella misma no estaba muy segura de eso fuera verdad. Nunca habían visto nada parecido y la máquina que los había convertido no estaba en la TARDIS, por lo que intentar revertir el proceso no era una opción.

"Creo que va siendo hora de dormir. Es muy tarde y pareces cansado."

"Pero no tengo sueño." Protestó el Doctor, aunque no le iba a servir de nada y lo sabía perfectamente. "Solo un poco más."

"Doctor, has pasado por mucho hoy y además es muy tarde y estás en un cuerpo de cinco años que sin duda estará agotado."

Aunque Gwen no había dicho nada, Rhys apareció en el salón con un par de mantas y un almohadón. Gwen lo acomodó todo para el niño y este pronto se acurrucó entre las mantas, aunque no lo había querido reconocer, era cierto, estaba agotado después de un día tan largo.

"Buenas noches." Gwen le besó en la cabeza, pues pese a saber quien era en realidad, ella seguía viendo un adorable niño de cinco años y con las ganas que tenía de tener sus propios hijos, no lo pudo resistir. "Que descanses."

"Gracias Gwen. Gracias por todo."

- o -

Ianto se despertó temprano, había dormido realmente bien toda la noche, aunque no había dejado de soñar con Jack, con niños, con que tenían muchos niños iguales a Jack. Tanto había sido así, que al final no sabía si era un sueño o una pesadilla. El día de antes había sido el más raro de toda su vida y esperaba que aquella situación con Jack terminara pronto.

Se volvió hacia un lado; pero la cama estaba vacía; Jack no estaba.

Se levantó de un salto y salió del dormitorio, deseando encontrar a Jack delante de la televisión o intentando preparar el desayuno. Pero el capitán no estaba allí. cogió el móvil y llamó a Gwen, en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amiga, supo que algo no iba bien tampoco en su casa.

"Gwen…"

"El Doctor no está, esta noche se ha escapado."

"Igual que Jack, empiezo a pensar que lo tenían preparado." Ianto se dejó caer en el sofá, ¿A dónde podía ir un niño de cinco años? "Tenemos que ir la base, tal vez hayan decidido, por algún motivo que no me explico, ir solos hasta allí."

"Bien, nos vemos allí."

Ianto dejó el teléfono a un lado y se quedó mirando a la pared. La sola idea de que Jack, con sólo cinco años, estaba solo por la ciudad, le revolvía el estómago. No tenía que haberse quedado dormido, no tenía que haber perdido al capitán ni un momento de vista. Si le ocurría algo. Podían ser tantas cosas, podían atropellarlo, alguien podía secuestrarlo, incluso un weevil podía hacerle daño.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, ni siquiera se preocupó en la ropa que cogía y salió de su apartamento. En su mente, comenzó a rezar, aunque no lo hacía habitualmente, pues durante el tiempo trabajando en Torchwood había terminado por dudar de la existencia de ese dios del que todo el mundo hablaba.

En menos de veinte minutos estaba en la base; al menos el Master seguía estando allí junto con Alonso.

"¿Qué pasa parece que hayas visto un fantasma?"

"Un poco de respeto por favor." Dijo el Master ofendido.

Alonso no sabía el motivo, pero el Master se estaba volviendo cada vez más un niño. Hacía unas cuantas horas y tal vez el Doctor y Jack estaban pasando por lo mismo. Pero el Master era cada vez más niño que adulto y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Ianto miró al niño y luego a Alonso, sin decir nada, los dos comprendieron, en los ojos del Master ya no estaba la fuerza que habían visto en un principio cuando había salido de la TARDIS. Ahora la mayor parte del rato no había más que un niño que lo observaba todo con curiosidad.

"Jack y el Doctor han desaparecido."

"¿Cómo? Se han ido y me han dejado aquí." El Master se cruzó de brazos y s dejó caer en el sofá. Desgraciadamente no era la primera rabieta que le veían tener. "Ya se que no les caigo bien, pero no tenían porque hacerlo."

Ianto y Alonso se retiraron.

"¿Cómo los vamos a encontrar?" Preguntó Alonso.

"Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de la mano." Ianto suspiró. "Lo malo es que Jack también la conoce perfectamente y si no quiere que lo encontremos…"

"¿Alguna pista?" Gwen acababa de llegar. Ianto negó con la cabeza. "¿Pero como puede ser que nadie de con dos niños de cinco años?"

Como si estuvieran respondiendo a su pregunta, alguien llamó a la puerta trasera.

"Voy a ver." Ianto despareció, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza los peligros que corría Jack por la ciudad. "¡Andy que haces tu por aquí!"

"Creo que me he encontrado algo que es vuestro, aunque no quiero saber que es lo que ha pasado."

Allí estaba Andy y tras él otro compañero, el sustituto de Gwen supuso Ianto. Andy le hizo un gesto al otro policía y enseguida, Ianto comenzó a escuchar dos voces conocidas.

"Eres muy guapo pero no me hace gracia que me lleven así a los sitios, es bastante degradante para un hombre de mi posición. Por si no lo sabes soy Jack Harkness, de Torchwood."

El policía apareció con los dos niños, uno debajo de cada brazo, forcejeando con él para liberarse.

"Ianto, dile a tu amigo el policía que soy el Doctor y que se andar yo solito." El Doctor forcejeó todavía más, haciendo fuerza con sus pequeños bracitos, aunque no conseguía nada. "Al menos bájame al suelo."

"Podrías darme tu número de teléfono y cuando vuelva a ser yo mismo te llamo." El policía miró a Jack, como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

Los dejó en el suelo, pero se aseguró de vigilar la puerta, pues ya habían tratado de escaparse de la comisaría varias veces en una sola mañana. Desde luego no le parecían niños en absoluto normales.

"¿Dónde…?" empezó a preguntar Ianto, pero al ver a Jack, simplemente fue hasta él y lo cogió en brazos, de la misma forma que le había ocurrido a Gwen, no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. "No vuelvas a escaparte. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así?"

"Quería volver a la base y el Doctor también."

"Teníamos que saber lo que nos pasa para volver a la normalidad."

Los dos niños asintieron.

Andy miró a Ianto desconertado.

"Si, se que es raro, pero se trata de Jack." Andy abrió la boca, pero Ianto no le dejó continuar. "Es muy largo de explicar pero gracias por traerlos." Andy asintió, con el tiempo había aprendido que lo que ocurría en Torchwood era mejor no saberlo.

"Dale recuerdos a Gwen de mi parte."

Ianto vio a marcharse a los policías, cogió a Jack en brazos y empujó al Doctor para que entrara en la base.

"Vamos a tener que poner unas reglas." Dijo mientras los dos niños corrían al interior de la base. "Esto va a ser muy duro."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack y el Doctor llevaban media hora correteando por la base, cuando por fin se detuvieron frente a Ianto. El agente les miró, preguntándose que les ocurriría ahora. Ya le habían pedido salir a dar una vuelta, coger el coche y entrar en la TARDIS para ver si podían solucionar su estado. Todo habían sido negativas y con cada una nueva, los niños se molestaban un poco más.

Ianto ya se había dado cuenta que ese comportamiento no era propio del capitán, por lo que se estaba preocupado. Miraba a Jack y se estaba percatando que su comportamiento, cada día distaba más del de ese adulto que Ianto tanto adoraba, para estar más cercano a un niño, adorable y bastante revoltoso, pero un niño al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, no fue más esa misma tarde, cuando Ianto se confirmó que Jack no era el mismo que siempre había conocido y que debía darse prisa en ayudarle.

"¿Has visto a mi hermanito?" Ianto lo miró sorprendido. "Grey, ¿has visto a Grey?"

Ianto sonrió, creyendo que Jack le estaba tomando el pelo, pero el niño le miraba con tanta seriedad, que no había duda que le había estaba hablando completamente en serio.

"Mamá, me dice que tengo que cuidar de Grey, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte y no quiero que mamá se enfade conmigo." La expresión del niño cambió radicalmente, ya no sonreía y sus ojos azules estaban clavados en Ianto, esperando una repuesta que le hiciera sentirse mejor. "Quiero mucho a Grey, por las noches no hace más que llorar y a veces no me deja dormir. Papá dice que dentro de poco, cuando Grey sea mayor, podré jugar con él y llevarlo a la playa."

Ianto estaba solo en la base, Gwen se había marchado para pasar un rato con Rhys y Alonso estaba tratando de trabajar en la TARDIS, mientras vigilaba que el Master no hiciera nada por su cuenta; así que Ianto tendría que arreglárselas por si mismo.

Se arrodilló frente al niño y trató de pensar cual sería la mejor respuesta que podía darle. Le revolvió el cabello y sonrió.

"Tu hermanito, está durmiendo."

Jack frunció el ceño, pensativo sin estar muy seguro si le gustaba aquella explicación, pero al final sonrió. Salió corriendo en busca del Doctor, que estaba jugando en la otra habitación con los nuevos aparatos que habían inventado en esos dos últimos días, aunque algunos de los cuales, todavía no sabía para que servían exactamente.

Ianto tuvo que sentarse, pues sentía que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle. No se podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo, Jack se estaba convirtiendo en un niño y tal vez en pocos días, el cambio fuera definitivo. Si entonces habría alguna forma de deshacer el mal, era algo que Ianto prefería no tener que averiguar. Tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía completamente impotente y con las manos atadas, pues todo lo que se le ocurría, terminaba siendo algo imposible o una solemne tontería.

"¡Doctor no!"

El grito de Jack, le devolvió a la realidad, sobresaltándolo y obligándole a salir corriendo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Jack con el Doctor. Al llegar a la puerta, de lo que había resultado ser la cocina de la base, Ianto se quedó petrificado, a punto de romper a reír, pero conteniéndose al ver a los niños completamente ruborizados.

"Te dije que dejarás el bote, que no llegarías hasta arriba, pero tenías que hacerlo ¿verdad?"

Sin decir nada todavía, Ianto estaba alucinando al ver a Jack echándole un enorme rapapolvo al Doctor, que sin mirarle, mantenía la mirada en el suelo, moviendo ligeramente pie y que estaba visiblemente avergonzado.

"Sólo quería coger la mermelada." Dijo el Doctor en voz muy baja. "Tenía hambre."

"¡Aquí trabajamos en equipo Doctor!" Le increpó de nuevo Jack, los brazos en jarras y el rostro colorado, sin dejar de mirarle. "Por eso nunca me dejarás ir contigo en la TARDIS, por que no sabes trabajar en equipo."

"Vale, ya es suficiente, no ha sido más que un accidente." Se acercó a Jack, se arrodilló frente detrás de él y rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos para evitar que continuara increpando al Doctor. "Si limpiamos esto ahora, en cinco minutos estará como nuevo y os prepararé algo de comer, ¿Qué tal un sándwich de pavo?"

Los dos niños sonrieron como si nada hubiera pasado y tal y como había dicho Ianto, en unos pocos momentos, todo estaba como si nada. Para sorpresa de Ianto, Jack comenzó a cantar, no reconocía la canción, pero sin duda se trataba de algún tipo de canción infantil el planeta natal de Jack.

Nunca lo había oído cantar y supuso que sería algo que había provocado su rápida pérdida de la inocencia, tras la desaparición de su hermano y la muerte de su padre. Jack no cantaba, como si lo tuviera prohibido, podía reír y gastar todo tipo de bromas, pero el Jack que él conocía no cantaba bajo ningún concepto.

"Me gusta esa canción." Dijo Ianto.

"Me la enseñó papá hace mucho, trata sobre la amistad. A mi también m gusta mucho y cuando Grey sea mayor, también se la enseñaré a él."

Los ojos de aquel niño se iluminaban cada vez que hablaba de Grey, pues aquel pequeño Jack no sabía en que se había convertido Grey y no recordaba lo que se había visto obligado a hacer para evitar un mal mayor.

"A mi nunca me han enseñado una canción." La voz del Doctor sonó realmente apenada. "A los señores del tiempo cuando somos niños, no nos enseñan canciones, porque es una pérdida de tiempo, tenemos que elegir nuestro futuro con ocho años y como ya me queda poco, no puedo perder el tiempo con canciones para niños. Pera esa me gusta mucho. ¿Podrías volver a cantarla?"

Jack se puso en pie, no hizo falta mucha insistencia por parte del Doctor, para que el otro niño aceptara ponerse a cantar. Mientras, el Doctor se sentó entre las piernas de Ianto, acomodándose tranquilamente allí.

La canción era realmente bonita y Jack pese a su voz infantil, cantaba realmente bien. Ianto se preguntó si Jack seguiría cantando igual de bien al convertirse adulto o era precisamente eso, su voz infantil lo que sonaba bien. La canción se alargó por más de dos minutos, que Ianto y el Doctor escucharon atentamente.

Escucharon hablar sobre dos amigos, los mejores de Boeshia, que jugaban y se divertían juntos, imaginaron aquellas playas de arena blanca y el mar en calma mientras los dos amigos corrían por la costa sin miedo a nada. Eran felices y estaban juntos, era todo lo que necesitaban, porque se tenían el uno al otro, porque se apoyaban y se ayudaban. Nadie podía separarlos, al igual que nadie podía alejarlos de aquella playa en la que habían nacido y en la que los dos querían morir.

Cuando Jack terminó, Ianto tuvo que mantenerse para no abrazarle, pues al fin y al cabo esa relación, aunque tan sólo fuera de amistad era la que él siempre había deseado tener con el capitán.

Pero ahora estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre, pues por más que lo intentaba, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera ayudarle a volver a su forma adulta. Por eso, se quedó donde estsaba, mirando a Jack mientras el niño sonreía orgulloso por haberles mostrado aquella canción. Tenía que encontrar algo, tenía que haber algo que pudiera ayudarlo o de lo contrario, no estaba seguro que podría soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

"Venga, ¿Quién quiere un sándwich para cenar?"

- o -

Mientras investigaba por la TARDIS, Alonso se dio cuenta que la nave era mucho más grande lo que parecía. Había descubierto zonas que no había visto jamás y al dar la vuelta a un pasillo, siempre se encontraba con otro más allá. Habitaciones que seguían a otras habitaciones, escaleras que llevaban a un nuevo piso. Definitivamente, aquella nave parecía no tener final.

Aquella búsqueda casi sin sentido, pues no sabía lo que estaba buscando, estaba acabando con él, seguramente estaba caminando por el pasillo equivocado o tenías cerca de lo que pensaba el aparato que buscaba; pero si al menos supiera donde buscarlo, podría sentirse más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Una nueva habitación apareció ante él, una que por supuesto no había visto todavía. En ella había tantos aparatos que le parecía increíble pensar todos los lugares que había visitado ya el Doctor. Había algún pequeño deslizador, libros, muchos libros, algunos de los cuales parecían realmente antiguos y en el caso de muchos de ellos, ni siquiera sabía en el idioma en que habían sido escritos.

Otros de los aparatos, no le sonaban de nada, parecían viejos, inservibles incluso y sobretodo de poco valor para lo que él estaba buscando. En su mayor parte, no le parecían más que trastos y poco a poco comenzó a desesperarse, pues no sabía de cuanto tiempo contaba para encontrar algo que ayudara al Doctor y a los demás.

"Deberías buscar en la otra bóveda."

Alonso casi dio un salto al escuchar la voz del Master tras él, que lo miraba fijamente, con los brazos cruzados a su espalda y una mirada tranquila.

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras fuera. Además no creo que al Doctor le haga ninguna gracia saber que estás en el interior de la TARDIS sin su permiso."

"Si tu no se lo dices no tiene porque enterarse. Además me necesitas si quieres encontrar algo."

"¿De que estás hablando? Puedo encontrarlo yo solo y tu no conoces esta nave. ¿Cuánto hace que no te subes a la TARDIS?"

El Master lo fulminó con la mirada y se mantuvo un momento en silencio, como si estuviera pensando su respuesta.

"Es igual, de todas formas yo conozco mejor que tu una nave de un señor del tiempo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, somos muy caóticos, pero siempre mantenemos un orden, que tan sólo otro señor del tiempo sería capaz de averiguar."

"¿Eso lo dices en serio o te lo acabas de inventar?" El Master sonrió pero de nuevo no dijo nada para responder a esa pregunta, por lo que Alonso no tuvo mas remedio que fiarse de su instinto para poder seguir adelante. "Bueno es igual, además ya veo que no te puedo dejar solo, así que vamos, seguiremos investigando juntos la TARDIS y si ves algo que te llame atención y que nos pueda ayudar a devolveros a la normalidad, me lo dices."

Los ojos del Master se iluminaron automáticamente, por fin tendría acceso total a la TARDIS, podría ver todo lo que el Docto había conseguido a lo largo de los años y tal vez podría conseguir algún recuerdo. Tal vez el pequeño contratiempo de ser un niño, no era tan malo después de todo.

"He dicho solo lo que nos puede ayudar." Dijo Alonso que ya conocía de sobras al Master como para saber que no haría nada sin conseguir otra cosa a cambio. "No vas a coger nada más y olvídate de investigar ninguno de los aparatos del Doctor."

El Maste se cruzó de brazos y se mostró molesto, silencioso mientras comenzaron a caminar por la nave. Aquel paseo iba a ser largo, pero al menos para uno de los dos sería realmente productivo.


	6. Chapter 6

"Los estamos perdiendo."

Ianto suspiró con fuerza ante el comentario de Gwen, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Habían pasado ya muchos días en aquella nueva situación y todavía no habían encontrado una forma de solucionar el problema. Sin embargo, lo peor era que por más que querían negar, sus amigos estaban cambiado a una velocidad demasiado rápida.

Jack apenas hablaba ya como un adulto durante unas pocas horas al día y el Doctor, ya no construía aparatos con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sino juguetes que no servían para nada. por su parte el Master, que había sufrido el mayor cambio al principo ahora se comportaba casi con normalidad.

"Lo se, pero ¿Qué podemos hacerlo? Lo hemos intentado todo y en la TARDIS todavía no hemos encontrada que nos pueda ayudar." Ianto bebió casi de un trago el café que tenía en la mano y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. "No podemos perder a Jack y menos de esta forma."

"Tampoco sería tan malo, al fin y a cabo volverán a ser adultos algún día y Jack necesita un cambio después de tanto tiempo." Ianto fulminó a Rhys con la mirada, pero no dijo nada y volvió a mirar a la pantalla de su ordenador. "Solo digo que con el tiempo todos volverán a ser adultos."

"Y para entonces todos seremos abuelos." Dijo Ianto en voz baja.

"Lo siento no había pensado en que tu…"

"Quiero a Jack de vuelta más de lo que jamás podrás pensar, porque le quiero. Tal vez no tengamos la relación perfecta, pero le quiero y puedo imaginar por lo que estará pasando si una parte del Jack que todos conocemos sigue estando ahí dentro."

"¡Doctor, devuélveme el zapato, no se lo vas a poner a ese estúpido robot que estás fabricando para que sea tu mejor amigo!"

Los dos niños pasaron corriendo, el Doctor con un zapato en la mano, riendo diciendo algo de que era la talla perfecta para el robot, Jack tras él, con un solo zapato puesto y con una pistola de plástico en la mano, haciendo el ruido de que le estaba disparando.

Gwen, Ianto y Rhys los miraron y Ianto estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, aquello no le podía estar pasando no podía ser real. Se parecía a una estúpida pesadilla de la que intentas salir de todas las maneras posibles pero nunca encuentras la salida.

"Vamos a hacerlo, Ianto. Jack es fuerte, le conoces, no se va a dejar rendir tan fácilmente." Gwen puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Además, Jack te quiere tanto como tu a él, sabe que estás haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarle, no te va a dejar tirado ahora."

"¡Ianto! El Doctor no me devuelve el zapato, dile que pare."

Ianto echó a correr y se encerró en una de las salas de la base, no podía ver a Jack así. Gwen fue hasta el niño y le acarició la cabeza.

"Tienes que aprender a defenderte. No dejes que los demás te avasallen."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Jack sonrió alegremente, mientras miraba al Doctor dar vueltas a su alrededor, como si lo estuviera provocando.

"Si el Doctor tiene tu zapato," Gwen se acercó al Doctor, mientras el niño la miraba con curiosidad, se había quedado quieto, como si de un gato se tratara, esperando el momento adecuado para saltar o para salir corriendo con su trofeo en la mano. "Entonces tienes que ir a por él."

Gwen dio dos grandes zancadas, atrapó al Doctor y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que el niño empezó a revolcarse por el suelo, sin dejar de reír. Finalmente soltó el zapato del capitán, que Jack no tardó en coger, se sentó en el suelo y se lo puso, aunque tuvo que ser al final Rhys quien se lo atara.

Una vez que los dos niños estaban jugando de nuevo tranquilamente, Gwen siguió el camino tomado por Ianto. Lo encontró en la una de las salas de reuniones, el muchacho no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada, pues estaba viendo fotos en la gran pantalla. Se secó un par de lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y sonrió al ver la primera foto que le había hecho a Jack; sentado en la mesa de su despacho, leyendo un informe, ya no recordaba ni lo que era; pero lo mejor de la foto era que Jack ni se había dado cuenta que la había hecho.

"Volveremos a eso." Ianto se dio al vuelta, Gwen lo miraba con gesto maternal. Jack volverá a ser el mismo, ya lo verás. Hemos salido de cosas peores."

"¿Y si Rhys tiene razón después de todo? ¿Y si tenemos que dejar pasar los años para que vuelvan a ser adultos otra vez? cuando Jack tenga veinte años, yo tendré más de cuarenta. Conoces a Jack tan bien como yo, no le interesará lo más mínimo estar con alguien tan mayor como yo."

Una nueva foto, Jack dando órdenes. Ianto no pudo evitar sonreír, ese era el Jack que él conocía, el hombre de que se había enamorado y el hombre por el que podría esperar una vida entera. Lo que no sabía era si Jack seguiría interesado en él.

"Ianto no digas eso, todavía no podemos tirar la toalla. Alonso está con el Master en la TARDiS y ya sabes lo grande que es ese sitio, en cualquier momento podemos encontrar algo."

"O tal vez nunca."

"Ianto, cariño…" Gwne se arrodilló frente al muchacho y le abrazó. "Ten un poco de fe. Hemos pasado por mucho y seguro que Jack ha pasado por cosas peores a esta en toda su vida."

"Pero yo no y no se… le veo ahí, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle, me siento completamente impotente. Necesito hacer algo para saber que puedo ser útil." Respiró profundamente asegurándose de no volver a llorar. "Le quiero Gwen y temo no poder volver a decírselo nunca más. Al menos no hasta dentro de muchos años."

"Entonces será mejor que vengáis con nosotros."

Ianto y Gwen se dieron la vuelta ante la aparición de Alonso y el Master, para sorpresa de los dos, iba agarrado a la mano del muchacho.

"¿Habéis encontrado finalmente algo que nos pueda ayudar?"

"No estamos seguros, pero…"

"Yo si estoy seguro." Dijo con orgullo el Master. "Conozco la TARDIS mejor que cualquiera de vosotros y se que este aparato, podrá devolvernos a la normalidad."

Todos miraron el pequeño artilugio que el Master tenía en la mano, no parecía mucho más interesante que un mechero, pero el brillo en los ojos el niño, estaba claro que se trataba de algo realmente importante.

"Lo estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo, supongo que el Doctor me lo robó. Maldito Doctor, siempre está cogiendo la cosas de los demás. Pero por fin lo tengo y estoy seguro que esto nos ayudará."

"¿Os devolverá a la normalidad?" Aunque no quería que así fuera, Ianto no pudo evitar demostrar lo emocionado que estaba por la posibilidad de que las cosas se pudieran solucionar pronto.

"No, pero nos ayudará a encontrar la máquina."

"¿Cómo… ¿Cuándo perdistéis la máquina de vista?" Gritó, Ianto no gritaba, pero en esa ocasión gritó. "¿Dónde está la máquina?"

"No lo se." El Master bajó la vista, le había asustado con su grito. Aunque no quiso reconocerlo, cuando Alonso se arrodilló y le abrazó, se sintió más seguro. "La perdimos cuando nos transformamos."

"Por el amor de Dios, se trata de lo único que puede hacer que Jack vuelva a la normalidad y ahora no sabemos donde está. ¡Genial! Simplemente genial. No se como has conseguido estar a punto de dominar el mundo tantas veces."

El Master comenzó a hace pucheros, su rostro se enrojeció, sus mejillas parecían estar a punto de estallar, se mordió el labio, su orgullo, pese a tratarse de un niño, no le permitía echarse a llorar, pero no lo pudo evitar y en pocos segundos las lágrimas comenzaron a formar un río corriendo por sus mejillas. Se lanzó a los brazos de Alonso. El muchacho miró a Ianto.

"Te has pasado, solo es un niño."

"No es un niño, es un tipo que ha intentado conquistar el universo más veces de las que ninguno de nosotros sabemos. Así que no me digas que es un niño. Además, estoy seguro que fue su culpa que esto terminara así."

"¡No fue mi culpa! El Doctor quería ver ese aparato, yo solo estaba investigando y él tuvo que venir detrás de mi, a quitármelo como siempre."

"Bueno, seguro que todo esto tienes solución." Intervino Gwen al ver que su compañero estaba más nervioso de lo debido. "Ianto, ¿Por qué no vas a ver como les van las cosas al Doctor y Jack, seguro que Jack te echa de menos?"

"Claro."

Ianto se dio la vuelta y se marchó, aquello le estaba sobrepasando. Tan sólo esperaba que lo que el Master había dicho funcionara.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mirad chicos, no soy experto en esto, pero es posible que haya encontrado algo."

Alonso encendió la pantalla, poco a poco estaba acostumbrándose a todos los sistemas de la base. Llevaba tres días casi sin salir de la TARDIS, con el Master trabajando a su lado y por fin, creía que podría tener algo realmente bueno.

"Yo no veo más que cifras." Contestó Ianto suspirando, mientras Gwen y Rhys observaban la pantalla en silencio.

"Eso es lo que pensé en un principio, pero esto está registrado en la TARDIS del momento exacto en el que se produjo el cambio. Mirad, aquí." Alonso señaló unos conjuntos de cifras, tres diferentes que iban decreciendo. "No estoy muy seguro, pero es posible que se trate de Jack y los demás."

Ianto se levantó y se acercó a la pantalla, como si así pudiera verlo mejor. Inspeccionó las cifras, había algo en ellas que le llamaba la atención pero por más que lo intentaba no sabía lo que era.

"¿Y como nos puede ayudar eso?" Gwen también se levantó, pero lo hizo por los nervios de poder estar cerca de una solución a todo aquel lío.

"Ese es el problema, que no se, tengo delante lo que les cambió, pero no se lo que significan esas cifras, es como si se tratara de un código; pero todavía no he conseguido averiguar como resolverlo."

"Tal vez yo si."

Sin decir nada más, Ianto salió de la habitación, los demás le siguieron sin preguntar donde iba, parecía demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos. Llegó a su ordenador y comenzó a teclear sin parar. Gwen se preguntó si su compañero realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada.

"Aquí lo tengo."

"¿Qué son esas cifras?" Preguntó Alonso. "Un momento, se parece mucho a lo que he encontrado en la TARDIS."

"Eso, es Jack. estas cifras son él, un código que se creó en Torchwood desde algunas informaciones de inteligencias extraterrestres, que se han encontrado. Desde el principio de esta organización, quisieron asegurarse que nadie supiera quienes eran sus agentes, sus años, su procedencia; nada. por eso se crearon estos códigos, aquí está metido todo lo que sabemos sobre Jack, aunque necesitaríamos conocer el código correspondiente para desencriptarlo."

"Un momento, ¿quieres decir que todo lo que se sabe de Jack está aquí?" Preguntó Gwen sin esconder cierta indignación. "¿Y se puede saber por qué nunca me has dicho nada?"

"Jack me pidió que ocultara esta información, nadie debía conocerla, dijo que era demasiado peligroso teniendo en cuenta todos los enemigos con los que contaba."

"¿Y yo que? ¿Ahora resulta que soy un enemigo?" Suspiró con fuerza. "Jack Harkness y sus secretos. Me preguntó si alguna vez ha llegado a confiar verdaderamente en mi. Y Dime Ianto, ¿Jack es quien nos ha dicho ser?"

Ianto miró a su amiga, Jack le había pedido encarecidamente que mantuviera su secreto. El muchacho le conocía mejor nadie de los que habían trabajado en Torchwood, tanto por lo que le había estudiado, como por seguirle por toda la ciudad sin que el capitán supiera nada. Eso le gustaba, ser el único que guardara tantos secretos de Jack, con todo el misterio que rodeaba a su persona y él era el que mejor le conocía, dentro de que había todavía mucho que nadie sabría jamás.

Gwen sabía que se trataba de una batalla perdida, no tenía nada que hacer con Ianto, pues no conocía persona que pudiera guardar mejor un secreto, sobretodo cuando se trataba de un de Jack.

"Muy bien, así que no me lo vas a decir. Perfecto, pero supongo que podrás decirme como nos ayudan esos códigos para traerle de vuelta."

"No estoy seguro, voy a tener que comparar los códigos que tenemos aquí con los de TARDIS para ver cuales son las diferencias, pero lo cierto es que es un gran avance."

"Hazlo, mientras tanto creo que sería bueno llevar a los niños, quiero decir a Jack y los demás a algún lado. Seguro que les gustaría ir a algún sitio, no estar siempre encerrados en la base. ¿Qué me dices Rhys?"

"Que hace un buen rato que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estáis hablando, pero se como manejarme con niños." Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mujer y comprobó que estaba tremendamente cabreada por lo que Ianto le acababa de contar. "Seguro que nos lo pasamos bien."

- o -

Al final, Gwen y Rhys decidieron llevar a los niños al centro comercial. Les hicieron prometer que no se meterían en ningún lío, que no se soltarían de su mano y al Master que no trataría hacer ninguna de las suyas. Pese a sus primeras y débiles protestas, al final accedió, con tal de salir de la base, estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un niño modelo.

Jack y el Doctor estaban emocionados, querían comer pizza y montarse en el carrusel del centro comercial, para postre los dos querían helados, Jack quería uno de chocolate, mucho chocolate, el Doctor, de plátano.

Mientras bajaban del coche a los niños, Gwen se quedó mirando la situación, Rhys estaba desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad al Master, mientras ella dejaba en el suelo al Doctor, el SUV era demasiado alto para ellos. Jack ya estaba abajo, observando la situación, como si todavía fuera el jefe. Gwen sonrió, si algún conocido los veía en ese momento, pensaría que habían tenido trillizos cinco años antes.

"Gwen, tengo hambre."

"Ya casi estamos Jack. vamos dame la mano, que hoy hay mucha gente por aquí y no quiero que os perdáis.

"No… Gwen, eso es de niños pequeños y nosotros somos grandes."

"Jack, lo siento, pero ya os escapasteis una vez, no quiero correr ese riesgo de nuevo. A ver, Jack, dame la mano y tu también Doctor. Rhys cariño, ¿Podrás encargarte del Master?"

"Gwen, no es más que un niño de cinco años."

El Master protestó en voz baja algo que ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar, pero al final accedió a darle la mano a Rhys, con la idea de que ya tendría tiempo de perderlo de vista, había muchas que hacer en ese lugar tan grande, como para permitir que unos adultos le controlaran.

Todavía era pronto, por lo que Gwen y Rhys decidieron pasarse por la tienda de juguetes preferida de todos los niños de aquella ciudad. Era un lugar enorme, con maquetas colgadas en el techo, música por todas partes, peluches enormes en cada esquina y juguetes mecánicos que se movían solos por todas partes. Tenía una zona de juego de ordenadores, que a Jack le llamó poderosamente la atención y otra para los legos, que en seguida se convirtió en la favorita del Doctor.

"¿Y donde tienen las pistolas de juguete? Yo quiero ver las armas." El Master, con la mejor de sus sonrisa, que a Rhys no le hizo ninguna gracia y miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró lo que buscaban. "Los niños de la tierra juegan con armas ¿verdad?" Al ver la negación de Rhys se sintió indignado. "¿Los niños no juegan con armas? Vaya royo."

Pasaron allí cerca de una hora y tras convencer a Jack de que no iban a comprarle, la figura a tamaño natural de un soldado imperial de Star Wars y cambiárselo por un peluche gigante de un perro, suficientemente acolchado como para poder usarlo de almohada y dormir, consiguieron llevarse a los tres niños de camino a los restaurantes.

Entonces volvieron los problemas, el Master, como era ya una costumbre en él, quería comer carne, mucha carne, mientras que el Doctor apostaba más por ir a la pizzería, alegando que nunca había comido aquella masa de pan con innumerables ingredientes, cuando lo que realmente estaba deseando era ver al pizzero dándole vueltas a la masa en el aire.

Para llevar la contraria, Jack prefería un restaurante más exótico, aunque no estaba seguro si quería un mexicano o uno chico, siempre y cuando pudiera comer algo realmente picante.

Los tres niños comenzaron a discutir para ver quien ganaba con la comida y poco a poco levantaron la voz, hasta que un pequeño círculo de gente se arremolinó a su alrededor. Jack acabó llorando, gritando que el Doctor siempre tenía que tener la razón, incluso cuando estaba equivocado y el Master trató de escabullirse de la mano de Rhys en dos ocasiones, pero al final Gwen lo detuvo.

"Muy bien, ya está, vamos a ir al McDonals." Terminó diciendo Gwen, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

"pero…"

"No Jack, no vamos a tomar nada picante."

Jack la miró con un gesto que no estaba claro si era de desacuerdo o de enfado, pero no dijo nada, le cogió la mano y esperó a que les llevara al restaurante. Los tres niños guardaron silencio, hasta que vieron la puerta del loca.

Era todo colores y niños riendo con los juguetes que les habían salido en sus menus. También había un payaso, aunque el personaje en cuestión no les hizo demasiada gracia a ninguno de los tres, pues a todos les parecía más un alien contra el que enfrentarse, que un ser simpático y divertido. Pero no les importó, estaban muertos de hambre y quería ver lo que había en aquel lugar.

La comida fue relajada, dentro de lo posible, con unas cuantas patatas que salieron volando en todas direcciones, en lo que parecía que estaba a punto de convertirse en una guerra de comida y que Gwen paró dos veces y un Master que no hacía más que contarles como pensaba dominar la tierra la próxima vez que le dieran la oportunidad.

Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, el intercomunicador de Gwen se puso en marcha. Justo lo que llevaba esperando todo el día, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ianto y Alonso hubiera conseguido hacer algún progreso. Se levantó sin que los niños se dieran cuenta y puso en marcha el dispositivo de sonido.

"Dime que tenemos que volver porque habéis averiguado como recuperarlos."

"No exactamente, pero sería un buena idea que volvieráis, hay algo que tenemos que enseñaros."

"¿Por qué me de la sensación de que no me gusta nada tu tono de voz?"

"Gwen…"

"Ianto, son malas noticias ¿verdad?"

"Yo tenía razón esos códigos son ellos, pero no como yo pensaba. No nos están solo mostrando el momento en que se transformaron en niños, sino cada vez que se alejan más de ser un adulto vuelven a aparecer los cógidos, pero no son iguales, algo cambia cada vez."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Creo que estamos bien una cuenta atrás y que en algún momento no habrá forma de recuperarlos."


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen se imaginó la situación. Ianto estaría hecho polvo al no poder encontrar la forma de recuperar a Jack, pero sobretodo por descubrir que el tiempo se les estaba agotando. Se trataba del hombre al que quería, si le ocurriera algo así a Rhys no estaba segura como reaccionaría, si sería capaz de mantener la compostura.

Pero cuando regresaron a la base con los niños, Ianto apareció para recibirles con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Ianto que ocurre?"

"Tienes que ver esto." Dijo el joven agente con un tono de voz que casi pareció risueño y alegre. "Estaba completamente equivocado, bueno en realidad no lo estaba, pero me había dejado algo muy importante."

Cogió a Gwen de la mano y la llevó hasta su ordenador, sin darle tiempo para decirle a Rhys que se quedara cuidando de los niños. Jack y los demás miraron a Rhys, esperando que les dijera lo que iban hacer, pero estaba tan perdido como su mujer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

"¿Quién quiere merendar?"

Los niños levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo y el Master comenzó a dar saltitos para llamar la atención todavía más. Los llevó hasta la cocina, desde que había ocurrido el accidente, el lugar estaba repleto de comida, cereales, pasta, fruta, todo lo que pudiera gustarles, aunque cada vez que entraban, el Master se quejaba de que no había suficiente carne.

"Yo quiero chocolate." Dijo el Doctor, sentándose en la primera silla que encontró.

"Pues yo quiero mantequilla y mermelada." Jack se sentó a su lado, jugueteando con el cinturón de su gabardina. "Y el pan muy tostado por favor."

"Pues yo quiero un bocadillo de carne." Dijo el Master riéndose.

"Ya te he dicho que no puedes merendar bocadillo de carne, eso es para la cena.

"Pero yo quiero un bocadillo de carne." Aquella forma de protestar, lo hacía parecer todavía más infantil y Rhys se preguntó si tendría que verlo siempre así.

Si Ianto y Gwen no conseguían la forma de devolverlos a su forma adulta, tal vez tendría que adoptar a alguno de los niños. No le parecía mal, al fin y al cabo ser padre era una de las cosas que más deseaba en el mundo; pero viendo como eran esas tres personitas, prefería volver a tener al ligeramente prepotente y sabelotodo Jack Harkness que su versión mini.

"Lo siento muchachito, pero no tenemos carne, espero que tengas bastante con un bocadillo de fiambre."

"¿Fiambre? ¿un bocadillo de muerto? Wiii, me encantan los bocadillos de muerto" El Master comenzó a corretear por la cocina.

"No es un bocadillo de…" Pero Rhys se dio cuenta que daba igual y el niño era feliz creyendo que se iba a comer un bocadillo de muerto. era bastante escalofriante, pero que le iba a hacer, si al menos así estaba tranquilo y no pensaba en como iba a conquistar el mundo la siguiente vez.

- o -

"A ver si me he enterado. Cuando me has llamado por teléfono, has dicho que esos números nos decían cuanto tiempo les quedaba antes de que su estado se volviera completamente irreversible. ¿Y ahora me dices que sabes como evitarlo?"

"No." Ianto tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador y nuevas pantallas comenzaron a aparecer delante de ellos. cifras, colores, tantas cosas que Gwen no conseguía entender, tan sólo esperaba que Ianto supiera de lo que estaba hablando. "Cuando te he llamado he visto esto." Señalo la pantalla. "Comparándolo con las cifras anteriores que tenía de Jack, estaba casi seguro que se me trataba de una especie de cuenta atrás, aunque no estaba seguro cuando terminaría. Pero entonces encontré esto."

"¿Lo encontraste?" Alonso sonrió con malicia.

"Bueno, Alonso lo encontró y yo lo descifré."

Gwen miró la nueva pantalla que había aparecido en el monitor, se trataba de nuevas cifras, que le decían exactamente lo mismo que las anteriores, nada que pudiera ayudarle a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

"No lo entiendo."

"Lo se, mira. Este es el código original de Jack, es lo que encontró Alonso, no es exactamente que el que había en los archivos e Torchwood. Algo me dice que cada vez que Jack regresa a la vida su código cambia. Lo que no sabía es que se sacaba una muestra de sangre cada vez que eso ocurría y la insertaba en la base de datos. Esta es la versión más actual."

"Tiene solo una semana."

"Fue hecha justo después del disparo en el centro comercial."

"Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Cómo nos va ayudar recurarlo?"

"Estoy casi convencido que su incluimos estos datos en la TARDIS y la unimos a la máquina que los convirtió, podríamos obligarle a hacer el camino inverso y obligarle a devolverle a la normalidad."

"¿Estás seguro?" Gwen apretó el brazo de su amigo. necesitaba que le diera una buena noticia. Ianto la miró, se conocían demasiado bien, por lo que no hizo falta que su amigo dijera nada para que ella supiera la respuesta. "Estás andando a ciegas ¿verdad?"

"No sabes cuanto desearía tener algo más fiable, pero hasta que no lo probemos."

"¿Y que pasa con el Doctor y el Master? ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir sus códigos? Por mucho que consigamos recuperar a Jack, no habrá forma de volver a los otros dos niños a su forma adulta si no conseguimos esos mismos códigos." Gwen se imaginó lo mal que lo pasaría Jack si se enterara que el Doctor, que su mejor amigo, tuviera que quedarse para siempre en su estado infantil sin que el capitán pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo."

"Si me permitís." Alonso dio un paso adelante." Se que no os conozco a ninguno de vosotros tanto tiempo como desearía, pero algo me dice, que Jack será capaz de encontrar la solución que nos hace falta en cuanto vuelva a ser él mismo."

Ianto se preguntó como de bien conocía Alonso al capitán, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, solos en la TARDIS y sabía que Jack no era capaz de mantenerse alejado de un muchacho como Alonso. El cierto modo le recordaba a si mismo y eso precisamente era lo que más le aterraba, que Jack hubiera tenido algo más que simple amistad con el muchacho.

"¿Ianto?" Se dio la vuelta, había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que se había alejado por completo de la conversación. Miró a Gwen, su amiga esperaba que le contestara, pero no sabía que decir. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si… solo estaba pensando." Clavó la mirada en Alonso y si Jack decidía que quería algo nuevo y que estaba cansado de él, y si le dejaba por el chico. Se estremeció sin darse cuenta, pero intentó recuperar la compostura. "Supongo que tienes razón, Jack conoce mejor que nadie este sitio, aunque me lo ha enseñado todo a mi… de la base claro."

Alonso leyó su mente, pero no dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo de explicarle que Jack no había hecho más que hablar de él, Ianto esto, Ianto lo otro, si supera que el capitán estaba totalmente enamorado de él, no podría caberle ningún tipo de celos hacia él. Pero lo más importante en ese momento, era traer a sus amigos de vuelta.

"Entonces ¿Creeís que deberíamos intentarlo, arriesgarnos a meter a Jack en esa cosa?" Ianto asintió, aunque en su interior no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. "Bueno, supongo que siempre podemos esperar a que se regenere para intentar otra cosa."

Los tres sonrieron nerviosos.

"Iré preparando la TARDIS, Ianto ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Jack? Gwen podría echarme una mano por aquí. Además, te vendría bien un pequeño descanso." Ianto asintió y los dejó solos.

Alonso siguió trabajando en el ordenador, tenían muchas cosas que preparar y de las que asegurarse y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

"¿Te has acostado con Jack?" Alonso dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Gwen, sorprendido por la pregunta. "Se que no es algo que me incumba, pero Jack es mi amigo y Ianto también lo se y…"

"Lo se, Ianto está está enamorado de Jack, me lo dijo el capitán y también me dijo que estaba deseando volver a casa para estar con él." volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, aunque Gwen no le quitó la vista de encima.

Conocía a Jack, pero lo que siempre se había preguntado era lo que sentía exactamente por Ianto, porque Jack no era el prototipo de novio. Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta que tal vez, había estado equivocada con su amigo.


End file.
